communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf diese Diskussionsseite stellen. Video add-button und Anmelde probleme Also, ich hab so eben festgestellt das der Video add-button im Graphischen Editor bei mir funktioniert, jedoch nicht, wenn ich in den Quelltext umschalte, mit dem ich Hauptsächlich arbeite. Abgesehn davon hab ich in letzter zeit oft einen Fehler bei der Anmeldung. Mir wird oftmals nach dem Login ein fehler gemeldet und sobald ich im Browser die Aktualisierung anklicke, bin ich plötzlich eingeloggt... schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 16:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, vielen Dank für die Fehlerbeschreibung. Jetzt kann ich es nachvollziehen. Fehler aufgenommen und weitergeleitet. Der Anmelde-Fehler tritt bei dir häufiger auf? Durch eine Fehlkonfiguration ist es leider gestern für einige Zeit zu diesem Phänomen gekommen, aber normalerweise sollte das nicht passieren. --Avatar 19:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also Heute ist der Fehler schon zwei mal aufgetreten. Und was momentan auch nicht so ganz passt ist, wenn ich eine Seite anlege, diese Speichere, kommt die Meldung "Diese Seite ist noch nicht vorhanden" und der Inhalt ist auch Flöten -aber wenn ich auf den Zurückbutton geh, komm ich glücklichweise wieder in den Quellcode und wenn cih auf browser aktualisieren geh ist es quasi eine 50:50 chance ob die Seite vorhanden ist oder ich alles neu schreiben muss ^^;; Das hatte ich die Letzten Tage auch mehrmals, wobei ich dachte das läge an meinem PC weil ich zu viele Programme offen hatte, aber diesesmal ist es nicht an meinem PC gewesen, also liegt das problem wohl irgendwo anders. [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:54, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch ne kleinigkeit wegen Bugs. Wenn ich im Rezepte wiki über den ein bild einfüge, sieht das im Quelltext so aus --> :Gegrillter Lachs.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Lachs direkt vom Grill auf einer Platte angerichtet]] . Am Anfang fehlen die [[ und der Placeholder wird auch nicht ersetzt [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 17:20, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Commonist 0.4.1 Das Login geht wieder, anscheinend lädt er auch hoch, schreibt aber dann auf der Galerieseite einen Fehler "unknown action", das war's. Ich habe es mal auf der entsprechenden Seite bei Commons gelistet. Könnte das an der MediaWiki-Version liegen? Lt. Info ist MediaWiki 1.16+ erforderlich. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 11:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Das Foto-Wiki läuft noch unter MW 1.15.3. Ist ein individuelles Update auf 1.16 möglich, oder geht das nur zentral für alle Wikias? --Eva K. tell me about it 12:00, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Aus unserer Sicht ist das Problem nicht durch eine Änderung von Code bei Wikia entstanden - zumindest ist es uns nicht möglich anhand der verfügbaren Daten eine betreffende Änderung zu identifizieren. Sobald ich etwas Zeit finde, setzte ich mich mal mit dem Entwickler des Commonist in Verbindung - vielleicht kann eine solche Kommunikation dazu beitragen, a) das Problem zu beheben und b) in Zukunft eine Unterstützung zu vereinfachen. --Avatar 10:05, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Seine Antwort an mich per Mail war ganz eindeutig, daß es an der alten MediaWiki-Version läge. Ich habe damit keine vernünftig handhabbare Lösung mehr für das Hochladen mehrerer Bilder, da die von Haus aus angebotenen Lösungen für mich eine regelrechte Zumutung darstellen. Ein auf Fotografie ausgerichtetes Wiki lebt nun mal von Bildern, die möglichst effizient hochgeladen werden sollten, und nicht von umfangreichen Textwüsten, die einfach per Editor zusammengehackt werden. Ich bin daher über deine Antwort mehr als verärgert, ich fühle mich hingehalten und mit einem „wir sind für nichts verantwortlich“ abgespeist. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:39, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich bisher keine Antwort von dir bekommen habe, gehe ich davon aus, daß ein Update nicht gewollt ist und Du beauftragt wurdest, mich entsprechend abzuwimmeln. --Eva K. tell me about it 21:58, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte Box oben rechts auf dieser Seite beachten. Danke für die E-Mail-Kommunikation, die du mir weitergeleitet hast. Ich werde noch mal mit ihm direkt sprechen. Ein MediaWiki-Update wird zentral durchgeführt - konkret nutzt Wikia aber jeweils mit kurzer Verzögerung (die notwendig ist, um die Software-Änderungen einzupflegen) die jeweils letzte aktuelle Version. Es gibt aber noch keine fertige MediaWiki Version von 1.16, nur eine zweite Beta. --Avatar 08:01, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich davon ausgehe, daß das Thema unter „ferner liefen“ abgehandelt wird, betrachte ich das FW als für mich so gut wie nicht mehr nutzbar, vor allem nicht als Alternative zu Flickr und Fotocommunity. Ich find's übrigens schon bedauerlich, daß Du deine Bilder bei Flickr einstellst, statt das FW zu benuzen. Leider machen das auch noch andere Leute insbesondere aus dem WP-Umfeld so, so kann ich mir natürlich bei der Werbetrommel die Finger wundklopfen und komme doch auf keinen grünen Zweig. Kein Wunder, daß ihr das FW als vernachlässigbare Nische einstuft, wenn die Wikia-Mitarbeiter selbst dem ausweichen. Wenn Du das als „sozialen Druck“ empfindest, liegst Du genau richtig. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 12:55, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hier werden aus meiner Sicht gerade eine Menge Dinge vermengt. Ohne sie im Einzelnen aufzufiedeln nur ein paar Stränge: :*FotoWiki als Alternative zu Flickr: Sehe ich nicht. Die beiden Projekte sind für mich (von beiden Seiten betrachtet) keine Alternative, sondern orthogonal zueinander. :*Ich als Privatperson (meine Bildernutzung) vs. Verhalten von Wikia. :*Die Ziele, die ich mit der Einstellung meiner Bilder bei Flickr verbinde, sind im FW überhaupt nicht möglich (und auch nicht angebracht). :*Die Darstellung eines Wikia Wikis als "vernachlässigbare Nische" vs. der Priorisierung von Bugs in einem allumfassenden Bugtracker. :*... und noch eine Menge Dinge mehr. :Aber um nochmal konkret zu werden, wozu ich das FotoWiki tatsächlich gerne nutzen würde (und das in der Vergangenheit auch mehrfach schon vorhatte) und wofür es IMHO hervorragend im Gegensatz zu Flickr geeignet ist: Ich würde gerne Fotos von mir einstellen und die von den FWlern kritisieren lassen und mir Tipps zur Verbesserung und/oder Nachbearbeitung geben lassen, denen ich dann versuchen würde nachzukommen um tatsächlich mal bessere Bilder zu schießen. Das ist aber ganz klar eine Sache die ich in meiner Freizeit machen würde - und die erlaubt es mir momentan schlicht einfach nicht. --Avatar 13:16, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Ich sehe das FW sehr wohl als Alternative zu Flickr. Das war mal der Gedanke dahinter, eine eigenständige und relativ unabhängige Fotogemeinschaft aufzubauen, als wir das in Leben gerufen haben. Nur daß ich seit zwei Monaten nur noch Bilder einzeln hochladen kann und mir deshalb überlege, die Sache sterben zu lassen, weil ich keine Unterstütung bekomme, sondern nur hinhaltende Worte. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:25, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Folgenden Bugreport submitte ich jetzt an den Autor: :::Commonist sends wrong token value (reported by API) ::: :::While logging-in Commonist v0.4.10 sends two requests to MW API: one to get login token and second to perform login (using that token). Token generated during the first request is returned by API and stored in session. ::: :::Unfortunately session is not maintained between those two requests so each time MW generates different tokens resulting with "NeedToken" message from API. Commonist doesn't send any cookies to maintain MW session. :::Wenn er das fixt, dann sollte der Commonist wieder funktionieren. --Avatar 09:39, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke, das sieht ja sehr konkret aus. Hoffen wir, daß er sich drauf einläßt. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:11, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das Foto-Wikia war von Anfang an als Konkurrenz bzw. Alternative zur Fotocommunity, Flickr usw. geplant, das war damals der Grundgedanke. Ohne Commonist ist das jedoch recht mühselig bis unmöglich. Unenzyklopädisches Materiel, HowTo, Fotos die einfach nur schön sind, Kunst oder was jemand dafür hält - all dies soll ins Fotowiki. Nicht in die Fotocommunity, wo man nach 10 Bildern blechen soll. Nicht nach Flickr, wo Urheberrechte und Lizenzen von niemandem beachtet werden. Nicht nach Picasa, wo man auf die Google-Software angewiesen ist. Daß wir noch meilenweit davon entfernt sind, auch nur annähernd in die Nähe der großen Portale zu rücken, wissen wir alle. Aber das muß nicht so bleiben. --RalfR 11:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt auf der Startseite des FW unmißverständlich klar gemacht, daß das FW aufgrund mangelhafter Hochlademöglichkeiten vorerst brach liegt. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:06, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Still alive: 710 Mails in 104 Minuten. Neuer Rekord! Hi Tim! Derzeit bin ich zwar (vorläufig noch) auf Wikia-Urlaub, doch als ich vorhin die Mails abgerufen hatte, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Zwischen 0:57 Uhr und 8:39 Uhr sind in drei Sessions 710(!) Mails in mein Postfach eingetroffen, von Wikianswers-Seiten, die ich in der Beobachtungsliste hatte und durch dein(?) Verschiebe-Skript umsortiert wurden. Du hast den Jackpot geknackt! Gratuliere! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100624091044/neuwiki/images/f/fb/Winner.gif Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich die Fragen nun nicht mehr beobachten (verfolgen) kann, da sie in einem anderen Wiki liegen und dort nicht auf der Liste stehen. Lässt sich das irgendwie ändern? Auch scheint es in den Answers-Wikis wohl keine Funktion zu geben, mit der sich Fragen (wie bisher) auf die Beobachtungsliste setzen lassen, ohne den Beitrag zu bearbeiten. Ist das beabsichtigt? Nachtrag: Wurde bei diesen Verschiebe-Aktionen eigentlich berücksichtigt, dass die Antworten nicht selten eingebundene Vorlagen und/oder Dateien enthalten? Gruß, 10:01, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nicht schlecht, die Mail-Flut tut mir natürlich leid. Die Beobachtung der Fragen ist bei der Verschiebeaktion leider nicht berücksichtigt worden (unabhängig davon ob das technisch möglich ist, war das schlichtweg ein Punkt, der ich nicht bedachte habe). Die Idee hinter der Verschiebung ist, dass wir relativ genau feststellen konnten, dass der größte Teil der Nutzer auf eine Fachgebiet beschränkt arbeitet - so dass wir die größten Kategorien entsprechend extrahiert haben. Vorlage wurden dabei berücksichtigt. Auch die Beobachtungsfunktion ist einem Skin-Redesign zum Opfer gefallen, nachdem festzustellen war, dass nur ein minimaler Prozent der Leser sie nutzt. Ich schaue mal, ob es nicht eine Alternative gibt, sie auf Wunsch (z.B. per Benutzer-CSS) wiederherzustellen. --Avatar 11:33, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke dir. Könntest du vielleicht gerade hier nochmal kurz Bescheid geben, wenn du ein Ergebnis zu deinen Recherchen hast? Wäre nett. Gruß, 06:33, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bug? Mir ist es schon mehrmals passiert das eines der wikis in denen ich Admin bin, der Skin nach einer Speicherung plötzlicih weiß war. Das leeren der Cache hat nichts geändert, nur das Bearbeiten (öffnen) der MediaWiki:Monaco.css und das Speichern dieser hat mir den Skin zurück gebracht. Grüßle [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 16:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Im übrigen ist das Gelbekästchen und der Banner oben auf MtaÄ Diskussionsseite mit dem Text "Im Moment nicht verfügbar für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne" ein wenig irritierend. Man soll sich an jemanden wenden, der für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne nicht verfügbar ist? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 16:49, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi Yuuki. Das ist ganz normal. Aehnliche Probleme haben wir auch in Wikipedia mit den gesichteten Versionen, oder auch seltender mit Skins. Die Bugs lassen sich einfach nicht verhindern ;-) Tim (SVG) 09:53, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Hi, man hat mich gebeten einen Bug zu melden. Hier ist die Seite wo ich nach dem Bug gefragt habe. Ich weis selber nicht mehr genau worum es ging aber auf der Seite ists ja beschrieben.--Lardreth Dairahn 10:28, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ich habe noch einen Bug entdeckt, glaube ich. Hier die Forenseite dazu.--Lardreth Dairahn 19:03, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit Grafischen Editor Egal in welchem Wiki ich auch immer, ich den grafischen Editor verwende um Links zu setzen, bekomme ich keine Direkte auswahl der Vorhandenen seiten sondern nur ein kurzer englischer Text erscheint mit: *Page exists *Page does not exist und der Text ist Englisch o.O [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:18, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Mörks. Danke für den Hinweis. Die Änderung ist seit dem letzten Code-Update vom Mittwoch drin - ich hab jetzt zweimal angefangen, die entsprechenden Stellen anzupassen, bin aber jedes Mal abgelenkt worden und es ist in Vergangenheit geraten :-(. Ist bis nächste Woche gefixt. --Avatar 13:59, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Pfeil-hoch Gadget Hi, kannst du bitte, wenn du einen Moment Zeit hast, das Pfeil-hoch Gadget im Vereins-Wiki aktivieren? LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 06:40, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Soeben erledigt. --Avatar 16:55, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Leider funktioniert es nicht. Der Reiter zum aktivieren unter Einstellungen ist nicht vorhanden. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184630/vereins/images/a/ad/Help.gif LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 08:59, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Look Hi Avatar! Ich habe gerade mein Wiki (http://de.fantaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasiewelten_Wiki klicklick) auf den neuen Look umgestellt und habe ein Problem, auf die ich nirgends in all den Hilfe-Artikeln zum neuen Look eine Antwort finden kann: Artikel mit einer Tabelle sehen FURCHTBAR aus (http://de.fantaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Terranische_Union Beispiel)! Kann man diese Leiste rechts irgendwie verändern?? (Verkleinern, ganz weg damit?) Ich hoffe es jedenfalls... -- SirJacqueline :Soweit ich weiß, wird sich dort erstmal nichts ändern. Ich würde dir Empfehlen die Tabelle einfach ein wenig kleiner zu gestalten vom Breitenformat her. Ich kann dein Problem komplett nachvollziehen - mir geht es in meinen Wikis auch nicht besser - mit dem neuen Skin büsst man leider und dummerweise ziemlich viel Artikelraum ein [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:39, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antwort. Könnte jemand das mit der Tabellenbearbeitung übernehmen? Ich bin da nicht so bewandert... Außerdem habe ich ein Problem bei der Bearbeitung dieses Artikels... Hoffe, dass mir da jemand helfen kann! --SirJacqueline :::Die Tabellen kann ich dir Tage die anpassen - was ist dein Problem bei den "Terraner" artikel? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:21, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Danke. Bei Terraner wird bei Bearbeitung die Tabelle völlig verändert, so dass Form der Tabelle und Farbe des Bildes irgendwie ganz anders aussehen (bei der Vorschau), als sie sollten. Ich glaube das hängt damit zusammen, dass ich nicht sofort in den Quelltextmodus komme, wenn ich bearbeite... SirJacqueline :::Ich persönlich kann jetzt keinen Unterschied zwischen Vorschau an sicht und normaler Ansicht feststellen [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:49, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::: Bei mir wird die Tabelle zweimal so breit angezeigt wie normale und anstatt des Bildes der beiden Menschen steht dort: Bildbreite250px --SirJacqueline :::*Ich hab die Tabelle auf 300px in der vorlage verkleinert und im Artikel das Bild auf 250px festgesetzt - nun schaut das ganze besser aus [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:56, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::*Also das problem kann ich nicht nachvollziehen - bei mir sieht das ganze ganz in ordnung aus. Schon mal deine Cache vom Browser geleert? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:59, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::*Tabelle: Danke! Terraner: Auch nach Cacheleerung unverändert... SirJacqueline :*Gerne doch ^^ Unverändert... Was für einen Browser benutzt du? Denn auch hier zuhause kann ich das Problem nicht nachvollziehen... [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:23, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::*Hab mal was ausprobiert, hat sich bei dir was geändert? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:26, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Browser: IE Funktioniert jetzt! Danke! Könntest du bitte auch noch die Vorlage:Krieg "verdünnen"? --SirJacqueline Hallo Tim. Kannst du bitte nochmal über die Eingabebefehle für das Färben von TOC und den Bilderrahmen schauen? Es hatte mal funktioniert so wie du das aufgeschrieben hattest, aber seit einiger Zeit ist das nicht mehr so ohne dass da jemand dran rumgefummelt hat. DelNorte 17:58, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Euer CSS war nicht valide und das Einlesen wurde so vor dem Statement abgebrochen. Ich habe die Fehler mal geradegezogen - jetzt klappt es wieder. --Avatar 17:35, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Fettes Thx. DelNorte 18:16, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Altes Layout im Neuen Look Gibt es nun die Möglichkeit, dass Du oder jemand anderes mir das damals eingerichtete layout für http://de.walchow.wikia.com/wiki/Walchow_Productions_Wiki nochmal für den neuen look umsetzt? Habe es schon gestaltet und könnte ein bild hochladen... gruß--The Walchow Man 18:46, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Spezial auszeichnungen bei u-boot wiki kann ich nicht die Spezial-auszeichnungen ändern obwohl ich bürokrat dort bin. sonst kann ich aber alle anderen auszeichnungen ändernMister Drache2 11:23, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Besteht das Problem immer noch? --Avatar 20:59, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ja eigentlich kann ich jetzt gar keine auszeichnungen mehr ändern :-(Mister Drache2 07:53, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Admins und Vandalismus auf Websitewiki Hallo Avatar, ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich irgendwelche ungeschriebenen Regeln verletzt habe und selbst der Vandale bin oder ob Benutzer.Wahrhaft im Webseitwiki ein Rüpel ist. Aber eigentlich ist das egal. Meine Frage ist: Wer regelt solche Konflikte in diesem Wiki? Warum finde ich nirgends in diesem Wiki gemeinsame Regeln, wie das Wiki überhaupt geplant ist? So ist es selbstverständlich, dass Wahrhaft und ich aneinandergeraten. Als Beispiel dafür, welche Konflikte ich mit ihm habe: http://websitewiki.de/Benutzer_Diskussion:WikiCounselor, http://websitewiki.de/index.php?title=Wiki-Watch.de&action=history, http://websitewiki.de/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:Wahrhaft&oldid=1856651 http://websitewiki.de/index.php?title=De.wikipedia.org&action=history Anderswo nennt man das wohl Edit-War und man wird als neuer User etwas freundlicher empfangen. Wie regelt Ihr das hier? 92.226.237.76 20:51, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Mein Account im Websitewiki heißt WikiCounselor. Brauche ich ein eigenes Wikia-Account, damit ich hier mit Accountnamen unterschreiben kann? 92.226.237.76 13:16, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Normalerweise regelt so etwas der zuständige Admin. Hilfe zum Thema Vandalismus und Admins findest du hier. : Wenn du in einem Wiki von Wikia.com angemeldet bist, dann bist du auch in der Regel in den restlichen Wikis unter dem gleichen Benutzernamen und Passwort auch angemeldet, also auch hier. Versuch dich mit den gleichen Daten hier anzumelden. : 501.legion 13:45, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke für die Hinweise. Das mit dem Login hat geklappt. Ich habe die Frage hier gestellt, weil Avatar laut Benutzerliste Admin im Websitewiki ist.--WikiCounselor 14:37, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichung Ich habe das Kommissar-Fuchs-Wiki erstellt, aber nicht diese komische Auszeichung, wo man das Wiki erstellt hat, bekommen. Kannst du mir die bitte beschaffen oder so? Und noch was: Wie verdient man sich dei Geheimauszeichung mit so einer weißen Katze? Gruß und Hoffnung auf Antwort ;-) --"Kommissar" Fuchs 15:19, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Entschuldige die späte Reaktion. Die Auszeichnung für die Erstellung des Wikis... kann man nicht bekommen :-). Auszeichnungen schalten wir nur auf Anfrage frei - und das geht erst, nach dem das Wiki schon erstellt wurde. Beim nächsten Update nehmen wir die entsprechende Auszeichnung aus der Liste. Wenn ich verraten würde, wie man die Katzen-Auszeichnung bekommt, wäre es ja nicht mehr geheim ;) --Avatar 20:58, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Nein, liebt nich daran, dass ich nicht den Text gelesen habe, sondern dass ich (was im dazugehörenden Text stand) das gemacht, was dafür nötig war (hab' sogar Zeit gestoppt!) Warum erscheint sie nur nicht bei mir? (dabei hab' ich sie im Oktober erfüllt, die Aufgabe). Gruß und Aufklärungshoffnung --"Kommissar" Fuchs 19:44, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Löschen *Hi! Könntest du vielleicht mein Wiki löschen? Das hat nicht so richtig geklappt und ich habe auch keine Motivation mehr. Dankeschön!-- 16:17, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Schade, erledigt. --Avatar 20:54, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Was wurde Stupidionary gelöscht? Dabei gibt es Links drauf w:c:de.stupidionary! --"Kommissar" Fuchs 15:37, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) oasisaco machmal hab ich noch monaco Mister Drache2 15:39, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Siehe einen Abschnitt weiter unten :-) --Avatar 20:53, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Monaco Hmm? Gestern und heute hatte ich dauernt Internetstörungen... & Monaco??? Sollte der nicht schon gen abgeschafft? Aber das ist so bei meinem PC - anscheinend hat Mozilla Firefox bei mir was gegen Wikia: Dauernd verschwinden Bilder. Gruß --"Kommissar" Fuchs 14:37, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hab die gleichen probleme, bilder werden meinchmal bei mir nicht angezeigt.Mister Drache2 17:13, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Jedenfalls ist der Skin gelöscht! 501.legion 17:20, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::* Ende letzter Woche hat es ein Wiki geschafft (ichwilljakeinenamennennen) durch zehntausende von komplexen Semantic MediaWiki Queries eine Reihe unserer Datenbankserver gut auszulasten. Das hatte zur Folge, dass ein Teil der Anfragen über unser Backup-Rechenzentrum ausgeliefert wurden. Dabei kam es aufgrund der Zeitverzögerung und dem "Auseinanderdriften" der beiden Rechenzentren mehrfach kurz zu Schreibsperren (nur das Lesen war möglich). Ebenso waren im Backup-Rechenzentrum noch Seiten in Monobook (und/oder Monaco) gecached. Das Problem wurde behoben und in Zukunft "containen" wir SMW auf eigenes dafür vorgesehenen Rechnern. ::* Probleme mit einigen Spezialseiten und Firefox (am Wochenende): Diese Änderung war ein Fix für ein Problem im non-compat mode des Internet Explorer 8, der über Spotlights gemeckert hat. Dummerweise verursachte er die angesprochenen Probleme bei Firefox-Nutzern. Auch dieses Problem wurde mittlerweile (durch diesen Fix) behoben. ::* Und last but not least: Montag gab es dann Probleme mit der Thumbnail-Generierung. Das Problem sollte mittlerweile gefixt sein, aber hier trudeln noch ein paar Fehlermeldungen von Nutzern ein. Insgesamt war das letzte Wochenende also irgendwie der Wurm drin. Sorry --Avatar 20:52, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Admin-Rechte fürs GTA Wiki Abend Avatar, da im deutschen GTA Wiki fast keine Benutzer mit sysop-Rechten aktiv sind, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn 501.legion und ich (GTA SA FAN) und eventuell noch LanceVanceDance die neuen Admins werden? Wir würden uns über deine Antwort sehr freuen! MFG GTA SA FAN 19:11, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Die Anfrage steht jetzt bei Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption (wo sie auch hingehört) und wird dort ggf. bearbeitet - hier also erledigt ;-) :LG Lady-Whistler 19:11, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Es klappt nicht ich versuche die ganze zeit mir ein benutzerkonto anzulegen aber dort steht immer das es nicht klappt ob wohl ich alles eingebe (passwort etc.)80.171.151.151 16:35, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Ein bisschen genauer, wenn möglich ;) 501.legion 19:52, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Ich glaub ich weiuß wie er das meint als ich mir vor langer zeit mein benutzerkonte angelegt hatte da war das auch so. man gibt seinen benutzernamen, passwort,captcha,geburtsdatum ein und etc. und dann klickt man auf benutzerkonte erstellen aber dort steht: "tut mir leid wir konten deine anmeldung leider nicht bearbeite", oder so was ähnliches.Mister Drache2 11:11, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich vermute, dass du jünger als 13 Jahre bist? --Avatar 20:48, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Admin werden Hi Avatar Ich will Wissen wie man ein Admin in einer Wiki Seite wird Danke vorerst DigiFighter468 12:25, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hi DigiFighter. Am besten schaust du mal auf der Seite Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption vorbei. Dort steht eigentlich das meiste ganz gut beschrieben. Falls du sonst noch Fragen hast, lass es mich wissen. --Avatar 20:47, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) So ich bin hier zu Dir gekommen Hallo Ganz toll! Ohne zu fragen das Wiki verändert! Lieber Avatar, das finde ich absolut daneben. Wiki umbenannt und Hintergrund verändert ! Beide Wikis beziehen sich auf DRAKENSANG und deshalb sollte der Bezug dazu bleiben. Das eine ist nun mal Drakensang - Am Fluß der Zeit und nicht NUR Am Fluss der Zeit (der Admin wird sich feuen) und das andere heißt nun mal: DRAKENSANG - Am Fluß der Zeit - Phileassons Geheimnis und nicht NUR Phileassons Geheimnis. Ist das eine neue Mode jetzt ??? Ich bin stock sauer !!! Und warum bestimmt Ihr nun die Hintergründe? Ich ändere es wieder ab !!!! --Lallyhan 20:14, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ICH WILL MEINEN HINTERGRUND WIEDER. ... nur das es nicht klappt - Toll --Lallyhan 20:22, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ähm ja...Du willst die Hintergründe ändern habe ich das richtig verstanden? - Kein Problem: Einfach unten rechts auf "Werkzeugkasten". Dort kannst du ein neues Skin hochladen. :Falls du lieber den MonoBook-Skin bevorzugst, kannst du ihn unter "Einstellungen" ändern. Das klappt.... aber nicht der Hintergund --Lallyhan 21:11, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :501.legion 20:49, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Mal ehrlich... warum wurde das gemacht? Darf ich auch meinen alten Schriftzug wieder erhalten? Mir passt der nicht Bezug zu Drakensang gar nicht. Alle 3 Wikis dazu sollen sich darauf beziehen. Gorbalad wird sich auch freuen. Das Hintergrungbild was ich gerne reinladen möchte nimmt das Wiki nicht an. Die Kachelung der Palme will nicht rein. Habe es schon versucht. Oder einfach alles rückgängig machen ???? --Lallyhan 21:11, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Lallyhan - wenn du mich ansprechen willst, ist es das Beste, das auf meiner Disku zu tun und nicht auf deiner :-) Dann seh' ich es auch. Ich wolle dich nicht übergehen, die Änderung des Hintergrunds und die Namensänderung waren nur ein Vorschlag - wenn du damit nicht glücklich bist, kann ich es gerne wieder rückgängig machen. Den Hintergrund mit der Palme finde ich sehr ungünstig gewählt, da du das Bild kachelst - das Bild aber für eine Kachelung nicht geeignet ist (sprich: die Seiten der Vierecks passen nicht mit den jeweils gegenüberliegenden Seiten zusammen. Den Namen habe ich im Logo gekürzt, weil das Logo sonst über mehrere Zeilen geht - und das sieht sehr seltsam aus. Da scheint es mir sinnvoller, das Logo zu kürzen aber im Text den vollen Namen zu verwenden oder aber ein grafisches Logo zu gestalten. Eine andere Möglichkeit ist es auch, ein paar Designs zu erstellen und dann die Leser abstimmen zu lassen, was ihnen am besten gefällt. --Avatar 23:22, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Vorschlag zur Güte. Sei so nett und ändere das Wiki in: Drakensang AFdZ - Phileassons Geheimnis, um. Denn das Spiel heißt nun mal so. Das DRAKENSANG davor steht ist schon wichtig !!! (Bei dem anderen auch wieder, bitte!!!) Den Namen des Wiki umändern weiß ich nicht wie das geht. Ich nehme an, das kann nur ein Avatar. Über das Hintergrundbild: Ich hätte gerne was grünes Dunkeles. Ich nehme mal ein Bild und versuche es, falls es funktioniert. Bin ja für fast alles aufgeschlossen, nur zerschießt die Wikis nicht. Da steckt Herzblut drin. Lallyhan 15:22, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Klar, wie gesagt - es sollte nur ein Vorschlag sein. Ich habe den Logotext mal angepasst, vielleicht mach ich mal lieber eine grafische Variante als Vorschlag und du entscheidest dann, was du besser findest. Das kann man mit dem Theme-Designer ganz einfach ändern. Als Hintergrundbild habe ich wieder die gekachelte Palme reingesetzt, aber da würde ich dir echt raten, was augenfreundlicheres zu suchen. Das Bild was ich vorher hatte, fand ich halt ganz nett, weil es ein "offizielles" Phileassons Geheimnis Wallpaper war. --Avatar 15:44, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich bekomme DEIN Hintergrundbild nicht weg. Ich kann machen was ich will. Das einfügen streikt. Sei so nett und fülle mal den Hintergrund "weiß" aus, mit der Kachel die jederman anklicken kann. Da du das Bild hochgeladen hast, sehe ich es nicht und ist somit für mich nicht tastbar. Es kommt immer wieder. --Lallyhan 17:39, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hatte das Bild bereits wieder gegen deine Palme getauscht. Wenn du das alte Bild noch siehst, liegt das vermutlich an deinem Browser-Cache. Lösche den mal oder lade diese Seite neu. --Avatar 17:48, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Danke---hat geklappt. Jetzt versuche ich mal ein nicht gekacheltes für dieses und für das Venetica.Wiki. Nochmals Danke... und für das da gaaaaaz oben - sorry. Lallyhan 19:08, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem :-) --Avatar 21:01, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) tabber? Moin Avatar, irgendwas stimmt mit der tabberfunktion nicht - in meinem Wiki wird der Tabber auf der Hauptseite nicht mehr angzeigt o.O Also entweder spinnen die ganzen PC's an denen ich sitze, oder ihr habt mal ganz klamheimlich die Funktion abgewürgt ;) Kannst du mal nachprüfen gehen bitte? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 07:08, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) *Ich bin mal so frei ;) neue vorlage wie kann man eine neue vorlage erstellen:-?Mister Drache2 08:03, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Indem du einfach eine neue Seite anlegst wie: Vorlage:Infobox - also es muss nur Vorlage: dem eigentlichen Namen der Vorlage vorrangehen. Oder du beantragst eine im Support Wiki. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 12:37, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Farbanpassungen Hallo Avatar. Ich komme immer mit den gleichen Fragen zu dir, fällt mir gerade auf :) Diesmal geht es um dieses Thema: In meinem Wiki sind die Rahmen / Ränder und Zwischentrennlinien in der Hauptnavigation beim Drüberschweben zu hell, ich möchte sie eher dunkler färben. Außerdem wäre vielleicht eine Anpassung des Feldhintergrunds sweet. Wie geht das? DelNorte 15:31, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, meinst du wohl das hier :) Viel spaß beim anpassen DelNorte [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 19:20, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich meine die Hauptnavigation. Hier zum Beispiel wären das die vier Reiter Themen Portale, Hilfe Themen, Wikia Projekte und Wikia Deutschland da oben, siehst du? Wenn man mit der Maus drüberfährt, klappen die Untermenüs auf. Da meine ich die Ränder. Das muss auch irgendwie verändert werden können. DelNorte 22:43, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ah ok - deine verlinkung war ein wenig verwirrend [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:12, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hoffentlich meldet sich Avatar auch mal zu Wort. Dann kann er vielleicht auch gleich mal noch an Problem zwei basteln: Der Artikelzähler ist vor ein paar Tagen stehengeblieben. oO DelNorte 12:22, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) monaco, so ganz is er noch nicht weg wenn man ?useskin=monaconew an die url hängt die ist man für eine seite noch auf monaco, beispiel: ?useskin=monaconew bitte dieses feature nicht uns monaco mögern wegnehmen.--Mister Drache2 18:48, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du willst das es bleibt - WARUM VERRÄTST DU IHM DAS??? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 19:15, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) oh hehehehe war das ein fehlerMister Drache2 19:55, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Och, so doof ist Avatar bestimmt auch wieder nicht ;) 501.legion 20:21, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Korrekt ;). Der Bug ist schon etwas länger bekannt. Er wird vermutlich mit dem nächsten Code-Release entfernt. --Avatar 11:46, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :was!??! nnnnnnneeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnMister Drache2 11:53, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Da...kann man sich nur am Kopf fassen.--DerPete 14:50, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Verdammter Mist seit ein par Tagen steht bei der Rangliste in meinem erstellten Wiki "What are Achievements" und noch so ein Blödsinn (glaubs mir, auch auf anderen PCs die ich benutze, nicht nur auf meinem, da wo Mozilla Firefox spinnt). 1. Kann man das nich eindeutschen (dass Omas nichts dauernd denken, die Leute heute mit ihrem verdammten Denglisch) 2. Nun ist nur noch der 3-rängige in der Rangliste. Kannst du die Fehler beheben? Gruß --"Kommissar" Fuchs 11:10, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Hast du mal einen Link? 501.legion 11:36, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja hier: http://de.kommissar-fuchs.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Rangliste --"Kommissar" Fuchs 15:26, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::bei mir ist das auch so!!:-(Mister Drache2 09:43, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) *Scheint ein allgemeines Problem zu sein. Ich denke mal die von Wikia wissen schon längst bescheid und das problem dürfte bereits auch schon in Arbeit sein. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:58, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das liegt an der Art und Weise, wie wir unsere Updates ausrollen. Bei neuen Funktionen ist es in der Regel so, dass ich zuerst darauf achte, dass deutsche Übersetzungen existieren, bevor ich die Funktionen freischalte. Dies ist aber nicht möglich, wenn es sich nicht um eine neue Funktion handelt, sondern um eine neue Version einer bereits bestehenden Funktion (hier: Auszeichnungen). Das Design und die Funktion der Rangliste hat sich seit dem letzen Code-Update vom Mittwoch geändert - dabei sind auch die neuen Systemnachrichten hinzugekommen. Ich werde mich voraussichtlich Montag drum kümmern. --Avatar 11:49, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Ich bekomme ein "Poster"-hintergrund NICHT hin. Sieht im Venetica.Wiki nicht schlecht aus, aber das ist noch nicht so so, wie es sein sollte. Im "Am Fluss der Zeit ist es recht toll anzusehen. Wie bitte geht das? Mit dem Theme-Designer ist schon klar, aber das Bild macht nicht äh... Groß auf :-)) Lallyhan 22:26, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) MAnche sachen lassen sich leichter über die Wikia.css festsetze. Hast du mal nen link? Dann seh ich mir das mal an [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:02, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Es sind 2 Wikis: http://phileassonsgeheimnis.wikia.com/wiki/Phileassons_Geheimnis_Wiki und http://de.venetica-scarlett.wikia.com/wiki/VENETICA_Wiki. Sind nur gekachelt. Mit dem Wikia.css habe ich mich no nie befasst. Lallyhan 15:37, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Film-Wiki Hoi Tim (und alle anderen Entscheidungsträger, die mitlesen), ich würde ganz gerne für dieses Wiki die Bürokratenrechte bekommen wollen. Alle eingetragenen Bürokraten sind seit 2005 und 2007 dort inaktiv. Ich möchte mich ganz gerne verstärkt in dieses wundervolle kleine Wiki einbringen. Auch gibt es dort seit kurzem einen ganz fleissigen Mitarbeiter, den ich ganz gern mit Adminrechten ausstatten würde. Dieser leistet dort einfach eine einwandfreie Arbeit, die einfach belohnt werden sollte! Ich würde dann auch dieses Wiki übernehmen. Danke und Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 20:40, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC)